the way it was supose to be
by PersonallyVisitingUrNightmares
Summary: stories from the sisters grimm stories re-written the way i think that they should have been done.
1. Chapter 1

Rewritten

Book number: 7

Spov

"Don't you tell me how to drive!" shouted Uncle Jake.

"I'll tell you how to drive, if you're driving like an old woman!" snapped Henry.

"You wanna drive? 'Cause I could pull over and you can show me how it's done," replied Uncle Jake.

"They sound just like the two of you," Puck said to Sabrina and Daphne.

They both glared at him.

All of a sudden the shrinking increased dramatically and Sabrina found Puck's nose just an inch from her own. The car door was pushing him closer while Red and Daphne were shoving her from the other side. If the interior of the car shrunk again they would most certainly be pushed even closer together. Accidents could happen! Accidents with lips!

And Puck seemed to realize their uncomfortable distance too, for he said, "I hope you brushed this morning piggy," Puck said while grinning. Then he closed his eyes and puckered up for a kiss. Just then she realized that Puck had mud and a few wriggling earth worms in his dirty blonde hair. Her face blanched.

"Uncle Ja-!" said Sabrina starting to scream but was cut off when the car once again shrunk. Sabrina found Puck's lips on hers and she started to feel tingly and a little bit dizzy. She soon got over these feelings and pressed her hands on his chest and pushed, tearing their lips apart.

"-ke, drive faster!" she resumed screaming. Then she made the biggest mistake of her life, she turned her head back towards Puck with a scowl on her face. The car shrunk, again. Her lips crashed into Puck's own, again. She tried to push herself away again, but that didn't work, so her hands were stuck on his chest. Her series of unfortunate events did not stop there, the rest of the Grimm family and the characters from 'Goldilocks and the three bears' turned toward her hearing her cry for help to see what was going on. They looked only to find Sabrina locking lips with Puck. She was so embarrassed she just closed her eyes to block out her families' and everafter stares. Then minutes past and Sabrina opened her eyes to find that the rest of the car was empty. Sabrina was so surprised by this she jumped, accidently pushing the car door open in the process. They both tumbled out, Puck landing on top of her, them still kissing.

"Oh! This is going to make such a cute photo!" squealed a voice from behind them, followed by a bright flash of light.

'Daphne!' Sabrina tried to say but it came out more like, 'paphgne!'

There was a soft chuckling behind her, "Puck_, leibling_, did you replace Sabrina's chap stick with glue did you?" Sabrina's eyes widened with shock, glue dried fast when it wasn't disturbed for a while or when it was pressed up against something, hard. That meant she may be stuck like this for a while. To make matters worse Daphne knew that too.

"Oooooo, I'm going to take so many pictures! This is a day that I want to remember!" then added quickly, "well, this part anyway," then to show she meant it she took at least five photos of Puck on top of Sabrina, still, unfortunately, kissing.

She REALLY wished she had NOT bought Daphne that camera.


	2. Chapter 2

**ok people i'm going to have poll for what story i'll do next so go and check it out!**

**-X**

* * *

><p>Book number: 7<p>

Spov

Air rushed past Sabrina's ears and suddenly she felt her back tingling again. A moment later she found herself hanging upside down, just a couple feet from hitting the ground. She looked up to find her savior, only to find that her hero wasn't a person, but a long furry tail. It was wrapped around a beam in the tower and kept her swing there like a monkey.

Soon she saw Puck floating down to her, his wings beating softly enough to let him hover there.

"I bet you think that this is hilarious. Look at what you did to me with your stupid pranks! I have a tail because of you! She raged at him.

Puck's face trembled, and then he spoke, "I'm sorry,"

Sabrina was dumbfounded, Puck never said sorry, "What?" she said, barely choking it out.

"I-I almost killed you." He said, voice trembling, "I'm sorry Sabrina," rubbing his eyes on his filthy green hoodie- he'd been crying.

"Since when do you care?" Sabrina said, clearly still stunned by Puck's apology.

Puck scratched the back of his head then spoke, "When I saw you falling I realized that you were practically the center of my life, most of the worst and the best things that have ever happened to me were because of you," he sighed then continued he's short speech, " I-I realized that I loved you. I realized that I love your sparkling blue eyes, your blonde hair that shines like gold, the way you are so gentle and caring to Daphne, and in a million of other ways, I love you Sabrina." He finished saying then looked up into her eyes.

Sabrina had no idea what to say, it was way too unexpected and so un-puck-like. Then her thoughts were drowned out by the roar of the dragon blocking their escape route into the magic mirror. She turned her head back towards Puck, he looked at her then said, "well I guess I have to go save your butt again, Grimm, "he said giving her a soft smile then gave her a small kiss on the cheek. He smiled again then turned to go.

Sabrina grabbed his arm and spun him around to face her. She leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "Love you too," then pulled him in crashing his lips against her own in a passionate kiss.

Finally they broke apart and Puck asked, "You're not going to punch me for that are you?"

She laughed then replied," no! but when are you gonna' kill that dragon for me?" Sabrina grinned.

He grinned back, then said, "I think there are dragon skewers on the menu tonight," then pulled out his wooden sword out of his belt, popped out his wings and flew off. Leaving Sabrina to figure out what had just happened between them.

* * *

><p><strong>review and poll! you can do both!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**people i can not do my next chapter if you do not vote for it! so please do! it's on my profile! VOTE!**

**-X**


	4. Chapter 4

**ok i would do another story but all of the choices are tied! *wimpers* help me?**

**-X**


End file.
